So Shy
by BrianHoper
Summary: Tan tímida...


**Bueno, sigo probando cosas con Cait y Vi. Ésto sigue siendo un descanso de mi fic y, en general, una vía de escape de mi realidad xD Es infernal... Bueno, disfrutad de la lectura y nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

El caso estaba cerrado. El asesino en serie había sido arrestado en su casa sin incidentes. Después de meses estableciendo un perfil psicológico, por fin reunieron los datos suficientes para averiguar su modus operandi, su nombre, dirección, lugares que frecuentaba, amigos y conocidos... Todo. Llevaba cinco víctimas a sus espaldas. Stephen Timoty, un neurocirujano de cincuenta y cinco años que buscaba satisfacer sus más tórridos deseos en los polígonos de Piltover, donde se encontraban mujeres de la calle cuyos únicos recursos para sobrevivir eran sus propios cuerpos. Las fantasías de Stephen eran oscuras y grotescas, retorcidas y sanguinolentas. Esa definición también encajaba con el resultado final de sus víctimas y las escenas de los crímenes. En los callejones de las áreas industriales eran donde se hallaban los cuerpos. Los cinco se encontraron colgados de las manos de las verjas de rodeaban los recintos industriales, las manos fijadas con alambre a ellas en señal de crucifixión a unos tres metros del suelo, con el tejido del vientre seccionado desde el esternón hasta el pubis, con las entrañas fuera de los cadáveres. Mostraban signos de violencia y violación. Aunque fueran prostitutas, Stephen disfrutaba agrediendo sexualmente a las mujeres. Le gustaba sentirse poderoso y que su compañera sexual se resistiera durante la consumación del acto, sexo sin consentimiento. Después, limpiaba la escena del crimen. Usaba guantes de cuero y preservativos para sus asaltos. Usaba ropa desechable para ello, la cual después incineraba. Las cenizas de las prendas, guantes y preservativo las enterraba en las barreras de las afueras de la ciudad. Pero en la tercera víctima cometió un pequeño error. Tiró el envase del profiláctico en una papelera cercana en lugar de quemarla junto al resto de evidencias. A partir de ese envase, averiguaron dónde se fabricó, a qué almacén se transportó y a qué farmacia se proveyó. Hablaron con el encargado de la botica y se les permitió revisar su listado de ventas. Hallaron la hora en la que se vendió la caja de condones a la que pertenecía el que se encontró en la escena del crimen y pidieron una copia de la cinta de seguridad perteneciente al día en el que el asesino se hizo con el paquete de preservativos. Consiguieron una foto del hombre a partir del vídeo y preguntaron al farmacéutico por él. Lo único que el vendedor sabía era que vivía cerca de la farmacia, por lo que los investigadores decidieron interrogar a los vecinos del barrio. Consiguieron su nombre y domicilio y una orden de registro. En la casa de Stephen encontraron más preservativos de la misma marca y un calcetín manchado con la sangre de la quinta víctima, además de fotos de otras mujeres a las que parecía haber fijado su punto de mira. Tras un juicio eb el que consiguieron que confesara todos sus crímenes, el caso se cerró y se hizo justicia.

Caitlyn metió los últimos documentos en la caja perteneciente al expediente de Stephen Timoty y la cogió para llevársela al depósito de archivos del Departamento Policial de Piltover. Antes de poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de su despacho, la caja se rompió por la base y todos los informes cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

La Sheriff chasqueó la lengua.

-Maldita sea...-Maldijo con su fino acento de la parte pudiente de la ciudad.

Caitlyn se agachó para recoger el desastre.

-¡Que ese jugoso melocotoncito que tienes por culo no pase hambre!-Gritó juguetona su subalterna desde su despacho, anexo al de la Sheriff.

Caitlyn rodeó los ojos y se levantó con el papeleo en los brazos.

-¿Puedes no ser una cerda por una vez en tu vida y traerme una caja nueva?-Pidió ácidamente la mujer del vestido morado con su característico acento inglés.

-"Correcto, mi señora. Raudo iré en busca de un recipiente para que guarde usted sus documentos, SHERIFFFFF"-Contestó Vi, inclinándose e imitando a su jefa en una ridícula burla a la educada burocrática.

-¿Sabes? A veces demuestras ser más idiota de lo que ya aparentas.-Murmuró Caitlyn cuando Vi salía por la puerta.

-¡Te he oído, tetas!

-¡La próxima vez que me digas algo así te suspendo de trabajo y sueldo durante dos meses!

Pero nunca lo hacía. Adoraba demasiado tener a aquella chiflada cerca. La tenía obsesionada. Vi podría ser una capulla, pero traía alegría a todos lados donde iba. Allá donde estuviera habría fiesta... Y peleas. Aquellos músculos no podían desperdiciarse estando quietos, tenían que estar en constante movimiento. Aquella espalda ancha y fibrada habría protegido a la Sheriff de muchos abrazos fríos de balas buscando calor entre la carne y la sangre. Caitlyn retenía breves trazos en su memoria de los pechos de la vigilante contra ella cuando la cubría en medio de un tiroteo. Aunque estuviera completamente prohibido distraerse cuando te están disparando, aunque lo único que te separase de una muerte no muy agradable fuera la atención, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos se iban solos durante unos segundos a través del cuerpazo de aquella bestia que tenía por compañera, a aquellas carnes magras y duras listas para la acción, manchadas con polvo, sudor y sangre seca... Las nalgas más deseadas de toda Valoran...

La estruendosa llegada de su compañera con la nueva caja la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vi era algo parecido a un elefante en una chatarrería, la cautela no era su fuerte. Si no era porque no se quitaba los guantes ni para dormir y lo golpeaba todo a su paso, era por el choque entre las placas metálicas que protegían sus muslos, o por las enormes botas de combate... Hechas de metal.

-¡Aquí tienes, cupcake!-Exclamó con su característico entusiasmo, entregándole la caja a su jefa.

Debajo de toda aquella montaña de hierro, vivía una mujer, una auténtica MUJER. Grande y poderosa, empatando con Sejuani. Con un metro ochenta, aquellos casi cuatro mil kilos de máquina de batalla se reducían a ochenta en las raras ocasiones que iba vestida de ciudadano. Caitlyn se reprochó a sí misma al bromear acerca del peso de Vi, el cual en su mente consistía en sus generosos senos y su apetecible trasero. Aquellos brazos no podían estar sólo diseñados para reducir a polvo cualquier tipo de muro, seguro que eran talentosos en más materias...

-¿Caitlyn?-La llamó la pelirrosa, preocupada por su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, sí, perdona... Me llevo ésto al archivo y nos vamos...-Balbuceó la Sheriff, activando su cuerpo y saliendo del despacho.

-¡Espera! ¡Te acompaño!

Eran las nueve de la noche, el departamento de policía estaba a una hora de cerrar sus puertas, finiquitando su jornada. El funcionario que se encargaba de administrar los informes del archivo se marchaba a las ocho, por lo que todo aquel agente que deseara coger un documento del archivo o recogerlo, debía ir en persona y entrar al almacén.

La pareja se adentró en el habitáculo. Era una gran sala llena de miles de estanterías ordenadas alfabéticamente. Caitlyn se aventuró en la sección S, buscando el lugar que le correspondía al expediente de Stephen Timoty. Después de un buen rato dando vueltas, por fin lo encontró. Se estiró con la caja en la punta de los dedos, intentando alcanzar la balda del estante para colocarla. Se fue a girar para pedirle ayuda a Vi, pero ésta ya estaba en proceso. Se había quitado los guantes y pegado a su cuerpo cuando ya se habia girado para decírselo y había empujado la caja en su lugar. Se quedó allí, quieta, con una mano en la estantería y la otra apoyada al lado de la Sheriff, encerrándola contra ella.

Parecía ser que la vigilante se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho y se quedó congelada en el sitio, sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo o separarse de la más baja.

Caitlyn tampoco articuló palabra. El calor y la intimidad del momento la abrumaba. Y aquel olor que emanaba del cuello tensado de su compañera la llamaba a voces. Acercó un poco la cara, su nariz casi rozando con la yugular ajena pero sin establecer contacto físico. Aspiró su aroma. Oh sí, ahora podía sentirlo. Aquel maravilloso cóctel de tabaco, sudor y champú de vainilla.

Vi temblaba notoriamente. La sociedad era tan cruel asignando roles por las apariencias, pensaba Caitlyn. Que Vi fuera una mujer grande, macarra y con carácter no la obligaba a ser la que tomara la iniciativa. Seguía siendo humana, con sus cualidades y defectos. ¿Era Vi lesbiana por ser un poco... Machuca? ¿Por ser violenta? Y si ese fuera el caso... ¿Ser lesbiana la convertía en una viciosa? Fuera lo que fuera, el mundo ya le tenía suficientes etiquetas impuestas, Caitlyn no sería una más. No conocía a Vi tan íntimamente como para saber cómo actuaría en una hipotética relación, o cómo se comporta un domingo a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Se relajaría Vi en algún momento de su vida? ¿Alguna vez dejaba de ser tan chispeante? El deseo de saberlo todo pero el encanto de mantener el misterio sobre la vigilante de Piltover. Apoyó la cara en el hombro de la más alta, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Tranquila, Vi, el contacto físico no es malo. Que otra persona te quiera tampoco. Caitlyn tenía serias dudas de sus sentimientos por la chica. ¿Era sólo amistad? Caitlyn no se había enamorado nunca para saber lo que tenía con la excriminal. La pelirrosa no se había atrevido a moverse de donde estaba, cabizbaja, evitando cualquier mirada que la dejara en evidencia.

Caitlyn notó que la respiración de su subalterna se tranquilizaba y normalizaba, eso la alegró, pero aún quedaba aquel enrojecimiento de su piel manchada con engranajes. La morena necesitaba a Vi, tanto como el aire para respirar. Por una cosa u otra, la necesitaba. Levantó la mano, despacio, y ratrilleó con los dedos la parte del pelo rosa rapado, raspando con las uñas suavemente en el cuero cabelludo, provocando un sobresalto. Bajó lentamente por detrás de la oreja perforada hasta rozar la nuca y el cuello dulcemente. Remover el pelo teñido levantó el aroma atrapado entre las ebras, emborrachando los sentidos de Caitlyn. Ésta cerró los ojos y repitió el proceso, llevando su otra mano al homóplato de Vi, relajándose en su hombro.

-Tranquila...-Murmuró Caitlyn con la voz cascada contra el cuello de la pelirrosa. Ésta se estremeció.

Vi seguía sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento, salvo por los estremecimientos que le provocaban las cautelosas caricias de Caitlyn. El suave ritual repentino de dulces toques en las partes más sensibles de su cabeza la relajaban y adormilaban. Poco a poco, Caitlyn sintió que Vi bajó sumisa la cara hasta apoyarla sobre su jefa. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta posarlas gentilmente en la parte alta de la espalda de su jefa, con un nivel de respeto y miedo que Caitlyn jamás vio en ella.

-Vi...-Llamó la Sheriff, acariciando con su mejilla la mandíbula fuerte de la vigilante cuando echó la cabeza para atrás para intentar que sus ojos se encontrasen.-Vi, mírame...

Las dos manos de Caitlyn forzaron con delicadeza la cara de Vi para dirigirla hacia la suya, pero sus globos oculares eran esquivos.

-No pasa nada... Tranquila...-Murmuraba la morena, sus frentes juntas.

Por fin los orbes violáceos se atrevieron, lentamente, a corresponder la saciedad de los azules glaciares.

-Hola...-Murmuró en broma Caitlyn, con una sincera sonrisa conciliadora, pasando sus dedos de nuevo por el cabello rosa.

Vi intentó devolverle la sonrisa. Había dejado de temblar, pero los nervios seguían allí, escociendo en cada fibra de su ser.

Caitlyn estuvo a punto de intentar consolarla, de convencerla de que sólo era un abrazo... Pero no podía decirle nada como eso, ya que ni siquiera fue un abrazo. Fue una simple cercanía, y con la intensidad con la que afectó a la pelirrosa no podía permitir clasificar aquello como algo "simple". No era normal. No era sólo la atracción animal que sentía hacia ella. Aquello les tocó a las dos en lo más profundo de sus almas. Un simple acercamiento en los archivos. Cualquiera podría decir que Vi acababa de tener un encuentro carnal con la funcionaria, pero ni siquiera hubo un beso. Sólo un intento de abrazo por error y que Caitlyn iba completando poco a poco. Si algo tan pequeño, tan trivial las dejó así...

Supuso que Vi era más sensible de lo que esperaba. Por experiencia, Caitlyn sabía que los que se esforzaban por forjar una dura coraza a su alrededor lo hacían para proteger algo blando, dulce, algo de lo que otros quieren apoderarse, y no suele ser con buenas intenciones... Ese sería el caso de la centinela. Un pedazo de malvavisco escondido debajo de kilos de músculos, piel tatuada y armadura. Una vida tan fría y dura, tantos traumas y traiciones, tantas miradas despectivas, la inadaptación a la vida en las altas esferas... Vi seguía siendo una niña de las calles en busca de un bidón con periódicos ardiendo y una lata de judías en conserva con la que pasar la noche con el estómago caliente. Vi jamás permitiría que nadie la acogiera, era demasiado fuerte y orgullosa para vivir de la lástima de nadie. Prefirió salir por sus propios medios, que el mérito fuera la medalla que se llevase a la tumba, no la voluntad de otros. Una mujer que se hizo a sí misma. Pero aún así, la pelirrosa anhelaría que alguien cogiera su corazón y, en lugar de golpearlo hasta hacerlo estallar, le diera una simple caricia, un abrazo... Un beso. Amor. Caitlyn.

Fue capaz de devolver la sonrisa a su jefa. Estaba extraña, sobrecargada de emociones y sentimientos. Por un momento pensó que se había mostrado débil ante su superior, pero rechazó la idea de una forma automática. Aunque Caitlyn jamás se lo hubiera dicho, Vi notaba el gran respeto y admiración que la Sheriff le profesaba. Se sentía en aquel momento como si estuviera dentro de una caja de zapatos, una claustrofobia cómoda. Atrapada en la mirada de su temible señora.

A Caitlyn le chocaba el drástico giro de su comportamiento. Vi siempre se había comportado como un albañil soltero alrededor de ella, lanzándola piropos bastante comprometidos, y ahora era como un gato recién nacido entre perros de presa. Como se mencionó antes, estaba completamente desinformada en lo referente a la privacidad de la pelirrosa, por lo que no sabía si tenía pareja o una vida sexual activa. Corrían rumores de que Vi era la versión femenina de Don Juan, que ligaba a todas horas. Supuestamente, nadie escapaba de sus encantos, de su sonrisa socarrona y su cuerpo atlético lleno de cicatrices, carátulas de historias tristes y viejas glorias. Desde luego, Caitlyn nunca la había visto con ninguna mujer u hombre. Sólo con ella. Y tampoco la veía con prisas al final de las jornadas. Una persona a la que le esperan en casa no hace horas extras de forma gratuita. Vi pasaba más tiempo en la oficina, de patrulla o en el bar que en su casa. La pelirrosa podría mentir de vez en cuando, pero respetaba los horarios laborales y Caitlyn tenía un registro detallado de sus horas de fichaje que demostraban la ardua dedicación de Vi al trabajo. Las leyendas urbanas la retrataban como una chica que sólo se tomaba en serio el trabajo cuando se trataba de repartir mamporros, una macarra cuyo concepto de la higiene estaba deteriorado, alcohólica y fumadora compulsiva que sólo pensaba en irse de fiesta, meterse en peleas y llegar tarde y resacosa a la oficina. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cierto era que Vi amaba las buenas peleas y una que otra cerveza, pero era responsable. Llegaba aseada y con ropa limpia cada mañana a las siete en punto, rellenaba sus informes, era la primera en organizar las partidas de vigilancia y seguridad y nunca fumó o bebió en horas de servicio, sólo los dos cigarros en los dos descansos correspondientes. Se tomaba su café de las diez en su despacho mientras hacía llamadas que estrictamente eran obligatorias, nunca usaba el teléfono en su propio beneficio. Ni el teléfono ni nada que no se hubiera pagado ella con su propio dinero. No se distraía con su móvil ni se escaqueaba de sus obligaciones. Iba a las escenas de los crímenes y no dejaba que nada le hirviera la sangre por mucho que le cabreara la situación, recogía todos los datos que pudiera obtener, cada minúsculo detalle que pudiera recavar, y se los entregaba a Caitlyn.

Vi decía que lo hacía porque le gustaba participar y sentirse útil, ya que no ella no tenía la capacidad de la Sheriff para resolver el puzzle, y que por ello recogía todas las piezas disponibles y se las entregaba a la única que podía juntarlas.

Caitlyn sabía que la vigilante estaba afectada por el caso de Stephen. Para cuando quisieron averiguar lo necesario para capturar a aquel verdugo, éste se había cobrado cinco víctimas. Vi encabezó la redada y la detención, además de propinar una señora paliza al asesino, manifestando así que, en su opinión, una cadena perpetua no bastaba para castigarlo por sus fechorías. Estaba triste. Cinco mujeres habían sufrido hasta su tortuosa muerte. Una que no fue digna. Violadas, torturadas y destripadas colgando de una verja en un sucio polígono industrial. A la interperie, a la vista de cualquiera. Si aquellas pobres infelices no tenían familia que les llorase su marcha, Vi lo lamentó por cada una de ellas. Caitlyn sabía aquello, aunque no lo viese. Veía a la pelirrosa apagada, deprimida, revisando una y otra vez cada palabra de los informes en busca de una pista que pudiese ayudar a detener la masacre, incluso pasó varias semanas si ir a tomarse su cerveza después de cada jornada. Fue ella quien encontró el envoltorio del preservativo, la prueba que desmanteló la trama. Aquellos comentarios de verdulera soltera que había tenido el descaro de soltar unos minutos antes en el dedpacho de la Sheriff era una máscara oral para ocultar su dolor por las pérdidas. La morena había notado que aquella clase de cumplidos sólo los hacía cuando se terminaban los casos o estaban a punto de cerrarlos, como una muestra de su felicidad o un extraña señal de alivio al saber que se había erradicado a un criminal de las calles.

-Está bien, ¿ves? Es bueno...-Caitlyn no había separado sus pupilas de las de la otra.- Todo ha terminado, le hemos atrapado. Has cumplido, como siempre lo haces...

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos juntando las pronunciadas bolsas que colgaban debajo con su delineador, y escondió su cara en la morena.

-Estás cansada, ¿verdad?-Preguntó la más baja, aún acariciando su cuello.- Te has esforzado mucho, has hecho un buen trabajo... Mereces un descanso...

Vi gruñó quedamente junto a su oído, afianzando el acercamiento, buscando su propio confort y, seguramente, intentando ralentizar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

-Si quieres... Puedes quedarte hoy en mi casa. Supongo que después de todo estarás cansada y quiero asegurarme de que comes algo... Y duermes bien...-Dijo Caitlyn, volviendo a obligar a la pelirrosa a fijar sus miradas.

Pero esta vez, la morena necesitaba estar un poco más cerca.

-Eres la mejor agente que he tenido y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo...-Murmuró, sus labios mullidos rozando con los de la otra.- Quédate conmigo, Vi...

La vigilante asintió embelesada y la Sheriff cerró el espacio entre sus bocas. Un breve contacto, sin lengua, sólo una caricia suave. Se separaron por un ligero empujón de Vi, quien retrocedió unos centímetros completamente sonrojada y volvió a esconder la cara en el hombro de Caitlyn.

La morena sonrió y volvió a llevar su mano a los cabellos de la más joven.

-He notado que no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que hemos entrado aquí, Vi. ¿Te da apuro que tengamos este tipo de cercanías?

-Cállate...-Escuchó la Sheriff desde su nuca, la única palabra que Vi diría en mucho rato.

Vi era alguien completamente distinto a lo que la gente especulaba. Y eso, a Caitlyn, le enamoraba.

* * *

 **En primer lugar, ésto está escrito con el móvil. Cualquier error que veáis por favor, notificádmelo e intentaré corregirlo de inmediato.**

 **No pretendía que fuera así, no me gusta cómo he acabado este relato, podría haberle sacado más chicha... Pero quería sacar a relucir la timidez de la Vi que yo me imagino, más tímida incluso que la que describí en "El Gran Oso de Ojos Azules", ya que al final, la pelirrosa se termina soltando. Quizá escriba una segunda parte en la que se desarrolle una escena cotidiana donde Vi sufra microinfartos debido a su... Bueno, llamémoslo "inadaptación al amor", que sigue sin adaptarse a compartir una vida amorosa con Caitlyn y siga muriendo de vergüenza cuando ésta le haga carantoñas deliberadamente.**

 **Y sí, este shot se terminó pareciendo a "El Gran Oso", o una versión light. Lo único que cambia es el escenario. Pero es que he visto tan pocas veces que Cait sea la lanzada que necesitaba hacerlo xD**

 **Bueno, disfrutad y nos leemos!**


End file.
